Mucho Trabajo
by Lallen
Summary: Persefone le pide a Hades mas atencion... y tal vez algo mas.


**One-shot Mitologico**

**Oigan la mitología es divertida. Escribir fanfics de ella ha de ser divertido… hum… seguiré intentando.**

**La mitología… no le pertenece a nadie, hasta donde se, y muchos menos a mí.**

En la tierra, nunca se había visto una primavera y un verano tan esplendidos. Campos verdes, flores por doquier, un clima deliciosamente cálido…

Y en el Olimpo, todos felicitaban a Ceres. Aun así, esta diosa rezongaba un poco aún, porque su hija había vuelto con su esposo, al subsuelo.

Y Hades se quedó embelesado al ver a su esposa de regreso. Perséfone se veía más hermosa que nunca, luego de esa primavera. Algo nuevo y fresco retozaba en ella. Su anaranjado y sedoso cabello brillaba con más fuerza.

Sus ojos eran más esmeraldas y bellos que nunca, y su piel no muy bronceada ni muy pálida también le trajo un lindo latido de corazón al dios del inframundo.

Lo único que a Hades no le agradó de su esposa al verla regresar… fue su mirada. Por lo visto, algo había sucedido que la mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de los reglamentarios y cotidianos saludos de beso entre los esposos, Perséfone seguía con esa cara de estar pensando algo que la fastidiaba.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hades, confundido.

Perséfone lo miró con mala cara. –Sí. Sucede que nada es como antes.-

Hades la miró con cara de tener mil signos de interrogación flotando, y ni siquiera pudo responder pues la diosa se había adelantado en el camino hacia la entrada del inframundo.

Hades la siguió cargando la maleta que la diosa siempre traía en sus viajes del inframundo a la tierra, preguntándose qué había querido decir su esposa con esa frase.

Cerbero recibió a su dueña con amigables ladridos, feliz de verla de nuevo. Pero Perséfone ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo, lo que causó que Cerbero se quedara sentado en el rincón, medio decepcionado.

Y finalmente llegaron al palacio, y varios servidores abrieron las puertas extrañados pues Perséfone no los había saludado como era su costumbre.

Y Hades entró tras ella, cargando la maleta y visiblemente confundido.

Caminaron así por los pasillos y las imponentes escaleras, por mas pasillos, y finalmente llegando a la entrada de una gran habitación, lujosa y llena de cosas.

Mientras entraba, Perséfone seguía rezongando, y se sentó en la cama matrimonial sin siquiera mirar a Hades. Este entró luego de ella sintiéndose bastante torpe, y dejo la maleta sobre la cama, junto a su esposa.

Luego, se sentó del lado opuesto de la cama. –Perséfone…-

Ella respondió con otro rezongo.

-Perseeefone…-

Sin respuesta.

-Eh… Core.-

Nada.

-Amor… ¿Se puede saber que sucede?- preguntó, lo mas dulcemente que pudo, pese a estar perdiendo la paciencia.

Perséfone volteó hacia él con cara de puchero. –Ya no me recibes igual.-

Hades la miró el doble de extrañado. –Explícate, por favor.-

-Hpfh… que antes, apenas llegaba tu me tomabas en tus brazos y me llevabas hasta aquí porque… ¡Me extrañabas, hacíamos el amor hasta que caía la tarde, y el resto del tiempo solo lo dedicabas a mí!-

-Pero…-

-¡Pero las ultimas veces! ¡Por Zeus! ¡Me recibiste tan asquerosamente! ¡No hiciste nada, solo me dijiste que según esto "estabas muy ocupado" y me dejaste sola platicando con esas viejas seniles que solo tienen un maldito ojo! ¡Todo el invierno!-

-Bueno… es que…-

-… ¡Y tardaste casi tres semanas en tocarme! ¡Gran cosa! ¡Fueron cinco minutos de felicidad y luego pluff! ¡Dormido… y otras veces ni siquiera eso!-

-Perséfone…-

-¡Antes incluso me escribías poemas! ¡Me divertías! ¡Me enseñabas este mundo, y yo era feliz!-

-Perséfone por favor déjame term…-

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harta! Si es para eso, mejor me regreso con mamá. ¡Y todo el año!-

-¡Oye! ¡Estos últimos años estuve muy ocupado!-

-¡Ja! ¿Y por qué?-

-¡Perséfone, la SEGUNDA GUERRA MUNDIAL! ¡Millones y millones de muertos! ¡Toneladas de trabajo!-

-Hubieras podido dedicarme unos minutos de atención al menos…-

-¡Eso quería! ¡Pero… entonces allá soltaron la bomba nuclear, me destruyeron 2 ciudades ENTERAS! ¡DOS CIUDADES ENTERAS! ¡Y en un solo día!-

Perséfone volteó a otra parte. No le interesaban ni las ciudades ni la bomba ni la segunda guerra mundial ni los millones de muertos.

-…te lo juro…- continuó Hades.- Los humanos se han vuelto locos. ¡En otros tiempos tenia la MITAD de trabajo que tengo ahora! ¡La mitad! ¡Antes, lo máximo eran 200 muertos, si había una batalla, y otros cientos que morían! Y punto. Ahora… ¡Ahora no, ahora son millones de miles muriendo cada día!-

Perséfone siguió haciendo el oído sordo. Hades frunció el ceño, y suspiró.

-Bien… lo siento. Debí hacerte un espacio en mi tiempo.- sucumbió.-Pero…- se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el brazo -…esta vez será diferente. Esta vez…-

Lentamente, la tomó por los hombros y la tumbó sobre la cama antes de comenzar a besarla. Pero ella rápidamente lo rechazó.

-No.-

Ahí es cuando finalmente la gota derrama el vaso. – ¡Pero Perséfone! ¿Entonces que quieres? ¡Yo también te he extrañado! ¿Que puedo hacer para que estés contenta entonces?-

-Quiero un bebé.-

Y Perséfone sonrió, mientras Hades tenía ganas de meter la cabeza en un bote de agua fría.

**Fin Del One-shot**

**Mi primera incursión en la mitología… y mucho ocio je je…**


End file.
